the photo
by superpennyable
Summary: not all things can be fixed. that will be a hard lesson for spike as he does the unthinkable. way before jumping at shadows.
1. Chapter 1

He checked everywhere. He opened drawers, looked in files, even checked under the computer mats. But he can't seem to find the one thing he needs: his screwdriver.

Somehow, during training, one of Babycake's screws came loose, and now every time she moves, the tracks seem to drag.

Spike run his hands over his head, frustrated and tired. He wanted to go home, but when you think about it, dragging tracks equals a slower bomb device. And that's not good for a mission. So here he was, alone in The Barn, searching at his desk first, then everybody else's, messing stuff up as he go. All just for a damn, mini screwdriver.

He looked everywhere. Everywhere, except… _no, it can't be there. Could it? _Even if it was, nobody was allowed in there except for the Sarge. Not even Ed can go in there. It was because of something valuable in there, or something like that.

He bit his lip, nervous. He looked up, seeing if anyone else is around here. "Hello! Yoo-hoo! Anybody here!" The only response was his echo, bouncing across the place untill it faded away. Then, silence. _I'll take that as a no._

He started to walk, at a slow pace, his boots loudly hitting the floor. The more steps he took, the more nervous he becomes. _ Just look in there, be quick, and then go._ He drilled to himself, trying to keep calm. But it only calm his nerves 1%. Finally, he reached his destination, the 1 place that, for the first time, he was going to walk in. The Sarge's office. So why not celebrate it?

"One small step for man," he quoted, taking a step, then he leaped. "One giant… OOF! OWWW." He suddenly found himself on the floor, papers everywhere. And for some reason, a searing pain in his hand. _What the… _he lifted his hand to see what happened to it. _Goddangit, of all things..._ his hand was covered in glass, blood seeping out of every corner.

He quickly grabbed the closest item to a bandage he could find, which was next to the glass, and wrapped his hands around it. Which was paper, but in the situation he's in now, he doesn't care. He quickly left out the office, worrying about the mess later, ran to Winnie's desk, grabbed the box full of bandages and cutters, and immediately went to operate on the now numb hand.

5 wraps around, and 1 cut later, he was fixed. A little bit dizzy, but not dizzy enough to worry about. He picked up the half red paper that was covering his had a few minutes ago to see if it was a document that he could print up, and the Sarge would never know the difference. (Unless it was signed).

It was blank. _It's the back dummy, what do you think? Hmmm… It feels like some kind of… PHOTO!_ His eyes popped wide open, heart started to race like it was entering the Indy 500, and his body starting to shake just a slight bit. He flipped it over, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was, praying to God it wasn't it.

He dropped the photo, tears suddenly trying to fall down, his heart now in mixed emotions. Fear for the trouble he would be in, angry at himself for picking it up. But the one that really getting him: sadness and anguish.

Because that picture, that picture may never be duplicated again.

CLIFFHANGER! (Evil laugh!)


	2. Chapter 2

_He dropped the photo, tears suddenly trying to fall down, his heart now in mixed emotions. Fear for the trouble he would be in, angry at himself for picking it up. But the one that really getting him: sadness and anguish. _

_Because that picture, that picture may never be duplicated again._

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _This was a once in a lifetime photo. Well, not for everyone, but especially for the Sarge. And he ruined it. He have to do something, he had to fix it. And he need some help.

_But who?_ He can definitely cross out Ed. He is really close to the Sarge. If he found out, he would be blowing a fit.

_How about wordy?_ He's a good guy, but he doesn't want to put him in any trouble.

Jules would probably blackmail him, since she been finding revenge for putting whipped cream in her boots. And Lew was out of town. Said something about a wedding.

There was only 1 person he could call on. Someone that had his back before. He wiped his eyes, picked up the phone and selected the number.

_Come to the barn ASAP! _

_Sorry for the short chapter. I promise, the next one is longer._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: quick heads up. This chapter is just dialog.

FpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFpFp

"Wow, thanks for the support. That's what I _really_ needed right now."

"I'm sorry. It's just… how did you not know that was a photo?"

"I was in a panic! How was I suppose to know?"

"…"

"Anyway, main thing is, we need to fix this."

"Ok, question. Out of all the people you could've called, why me?"

"Because, most of the people, including your "girlfriend", would rat me out."

"For the last time, we're not dating anymore! We're just friends."

"Calm down. I'm just playing. "

"Ok. So back to the photo."

"Right, so I had this idea. When you have blood on your clothes, you use Bleach to get it out right?"

"Either that, or you put it in cold water."

"Works the same way, Sam-o. So, why not use it on the photo?"

"You're talking about the Bleach? Or the cold water?"

"Bleach first. Then cold water. Trust me. This is going to work."

_2 hours later_

"We're dead!"

"Aw, man, I can't lose my job."

"Unless… we do the impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, pack your bags. We're going to Dallas."


End file.
